What Lies Underneath
by autumnconfusion
Summary: The boys are in Australia and it's one of their days off. Danny meets a girl and invites her to the party but never had he expected the outcome. A Fletcher/Jones OneShot.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own McFly  
**A/N:** This is one of my older stories and I decided (again) to post it on and share it with everyone else. Hope you'll enjoy and let me know what you think of it. Thank you! xoxo

**~ What Lies Underneath ~**

The crystal clear blue water glittered painfully as the sharp sunbeams were reflected on the surface of the sea. It was restless as wave after big wave was created, rolling towards the coast, carrying the many surfers as they enjoyed the warmth and the relaxing atmosphere of joy and excitement only summer could bring.

Children were playing, running after the red frisbee that had been carelessly thrown into the air, only to be swept off by the gust of wind. A dog barked, begging for the nice and cold ice cream a couple licked while they walked past and a toddler started crying when the sun was turning out to be too warm for her liking.

Strong arms were forced into the water, cupping hands pushed the water away so the surfer and his white surfboard would be settled for the wave that was about to come. Perfect white teeth were planted in the bottom lip as he tried to find his balance, the azure eyes fully concentrated, the long wet curls blocking out his vision as his bare feet touched the board properly, his hands leaving the water so he could use them, slowly getting into position to stand up straight. His knees were bent, a satisfied grin gracing his freckled face as he found the balance he was looking for – until one flick of his head made him lose concentration, the powerful wave taking advantage as it pushed the surfboard out of its path and with a loud shriek, the young man fell into the water with a look of pure shock on his face.

The surfboard, tied to his ankle, was pushed further, forcing the Northerner to tag along against will as he frantically tried to master the wave and the surfboard so he could come to the surface again, already regretting the fact he went into the water too far. His head hit the surfboard, his eyes widened as he let go of the little oxygen he had left in his lungs until a hand pulled him up and forced him to lie down on the safe but treacherous surfboard.

He coughed, his back hitting the board as he rolled on his back, blinking the sunbeams away. The curls were spread flatly on his head while it dripped, the droplets leaving a wet trail behind. It had all happened quickly and he tried to understand what exactly had happened, not sure if he felt okay or not but he knew one thing and that was that he was grateful for the person who helped him.

After he had composed himself, he lifted his head up, seeing a tanned girl looking at him, her expression worried.

"Thanks," Danny said, his voice hoarse because of what happened and she nodded, her long brown hair bouncing on her shoulders as she did, the high sun making it glitter.

"You're a beginner," she stated, her dark eyes not even mocking him as the tone of her voice was nothing more but serious. "You know you're not allowed to go that deep, do you?"

Danny shrugged sheepishly, feeling like a little child being busted stealing sweets after eight in the evening but he couldn't deny the tickling feeling in his stomach that told him that this girl interested him a lot more than she should. He quickly changed the sheepish look for a flirtatious grin on his face as he scratched the back of his head nonchalantly.

"You feel like coming to the party tonight?" he asked, his northern accent rolling thickly of his tongue while he watched the girl take in the sudden invitation.

She lifted a cocky eyebrow, the dark irises mocking him and Danny feared that she wasn't an easy catch but at the same time, he liked the challenge, his interest only growing as she only sent him a playful smile before turning around with her board, going deeper into the sea.

"See it as a thank you – for saving my life!" Danny yelled at her desperately, not quite understanding the need to have her around tonight while he knew that a girl was probably the last thing that he should have on his mind.

Danny watched as she ignored him, fascinated by the witty behaviour whilst the water crushed down upon her, leaving her wet but she didn't care, her attention fully dedicated to the upcoming wave. He swallowed thickly, licking his dry lips as she jumped up on the surfboard, her perfectly trained body getting into position without hesitating as she showed him that she was experience, taking the wild wave like it was nothing.

"Close your mouth," she laughed, stopping next to him and flicked the wet strand of hair out of her face. Shocked, Danny closed it but nevertheless his heart thumped quicker at the mere sight of her. His light blue eyes followed how a drop of water cascaded from her neck to the sky blue bikini she was wearing.

"Enjoying what you're seeing?"

Danny coughed, a blush creeping to his cheeks, shaking his head. He couldn't really tell what was going on, what exactly it was that kept him this fascinated but he knew it wasn't what she meant; it was something completely else but he wasn't the type of guy who worried about it or wanted to know what it was – no, Danny was a careless man who took life as it came to him and right now, he had a gorgeous woman in front of him, in bikini even! That was probably more than he could have ever bargained for in England.

"I'd enjoy it much more if you'd accept my invitation," he winked, a boost of confidence suddenly going through his veins, suddenly wanting to show this girl that she'd regret it if she said no. Maybe it was because he was used to have girl around him, drooling and doing anything he wanted, he didn't quite know but he surely wanted to have her around tonight. Just to have some fun with her.

She laughed, "Now tell me, Mr Stranger, why I should accept it?"

"You might find out who invited you then."

Danny noticed the almond shape of her eyes when she widened them both, looking surprised at the sudden turn of his own flirtatious behaviour. A wide grin flattered his mouth, reaching his eyes, the consideration flashing in her eyes until she slowly nodded.

"Fine. Only because I don't like strangers,"

~ x ~

He noticed how close they were, their arms brushing. He didn't need glasses to know what was going on further down the beach as they lifted up their surfboards, her laugh even reaching to the balcony where he was standing on. Jealousy consumed him inside as he watched them, knowing that he would never be that person, just the friend. He knew it would be difficult the moment he had embraced his own feelings but he had never expected it to hurt this much every time there would be someone new in the painful game of love.

A friend had told him to come clean, to tell the freckled man that he was more than just a friend but he didn't think that was a wise decision. It would risk everything – it would risk their present and future and now wasn't the moment, not at all with the split of universal just behind their backs. No, it was time to work together as the friends they were so they could show everyone that they were more than just a pop band. He was determined to reach that thought, even if it meant that he had to ignore the desire in his heart, the want and need for the cheeky man who seemed to be liking that Australian girl.

Shaking his head, he pushed the jeopardy of this girl aside, focusing on what was going to happen tonight and left the balcony, his hands picking up the chequered shirt of the man that had been on his mind way too many times lately, folded it neatly and brought it to the bedroom, opening the curtains and the window so the fresh breeze could clear out the density inside the room, unfortunately, his heart stayed the same. Heaved and burdened with a forbidden lust.

~ x ~

The night was full of energy while the heat of the day was still hovering around, thickening the air in every room of the house. Sweaty bodies were dancing in the living room of the villa, mini skirts were pushed up with sly fingers from men, their mouths covering as much skin as possible as it touched the naked collar-bones while their hips swayed seductively on the music. Smoke from cigarettes made many people light-headed but no-one cared, the smiles on their faces genuine, the laughs carefree.

Danny pushed his way through the crowd, holding a half empty bottle of beer in one hand and the tanned and slim hand of the girl he had met earlier on the beach that day. His curls laid flatly on his forehead because of the warmth, making him look like he had danced hours when in reality he was only just about to start. He swirled around, his light coloured eyes locking with the dark smiling ones of her. His large hands touched her back, slowly gliding down to her hips and she wrapped her arms around his neck and so they slowly started dancing, the room and the people around them fading into thin air as they only had eyes for the person in front of them.

The northerner pushed his knee between her legs, pulling her closer slowly while they danced, their hips finally touching. Dizziness overtook his senses as he smelled a mixture of her fruity perfume and sweet shampoo and the alcohol received a boost, making him feel more drunken than he really was.

He enjoyed the feeling of her close, his worries fading like snow in the sun. His heart thumped but this time it wasn't for the ghosts from his past for the beautiful girl in front of him. Danny couldn't think anymore as she looked up, her eyelashes blinking slowly as she looked innocent, almost seducing and it was enough, enough for him to take the dive that he wouldn't have done if he had still been sober.

Their lips crashed, her grip behind his neck got stronger as she tiptoed and he pulled her closer into his body at her hips, the warmth from both bodies being shared. He nibbled on her bottom lip and she reacted. The moment was one that made their hearts flutter and skip beats, the blood in their bodies pumped to their heads. They didn't know each other, not even their names had been shared but Danny didn't care, loving the unknown for today. Maybe it was best he didn't know her and she didn't know him. Sometimes it was better that things remained unspoken, unknown and he didn't mind at all as he slowly pushed her out of the room where there were less people surrounding them.

~ x ~

His talented hands formed fists as he saw them from the corner he was standing. His heart raced in his chest as he breathed quickly, his nostrils trilling in anger, in jealousy as he saw Danny leaning closer, his lips touching hers. All he had dreamt about before, everything that he had claimed foolishly, disappeared with the sharing of such an intimate moment – a moment he had wished and hoped was only for him.

He closed his eyes in pain, the hurt in his heart growing along with the anger he felt. He was angry but had no reason for Danny didn't know what was going on, the secret still a secret and only known by him and only him but it didn't help to forget the burning feeling on his chest, the **tattoo** that had been created, invented by the person that made his heart beating faster only reminding him of the love he didn't have and couldn't grasp.

Swallowing away the lump in his throat, he walked away from the scene, walking to his room in a last attempt to forget everything. He didn't want this party to be here, he didn't want to see everyone happy when he was the only one left feeling this miserable. He should be excited, he thought, excited about the making of the new album, a step away from being just McFly and a step closer to being treated as the adults they now were but how could he be excited when every smile he smiled was only meant for him, when every tear he cried was a tear in despair for the love he couldn't have and every lyric he wrote was a tug at his heart, the only way to release the truth, covered in a web of lies.

~ x ~

He couldn't see to where he was guiding her, his eyes only focused on the beauty in front of him whilst his hands pushed her top up, his fingers gracing the tanned skin. His breathing was rapid and warm when his lips touched her shoulder, brushing down the string skilfully.

She laughed at his eagerness, her intoxicated body growing heavy with lust as her fingers pulled playfully at his curls. Her breasts bounced when he pushed her against the door and she released a gasp, the air in her lungs leaving in a surprised puff. Her slim fingers quickly unbuttoned the chequered shirt, pushing it off his pale shoulders, noticing the dotted skin as each freckle outstood perfectly, almost harshly against his porcelain skin.

Danny opened the door, his pupils growing wider, not only because of excitement and the thrill of the moment but the darkness that laid within the room embraced him warmly and he stepped inside, realising he had entered Tom's room. A split moment he considered to leave again, knowing it wasn't a wise idea to make out with her in Tom's bedroom but when he heard her moan, the thought left his mushy mind and he grinned down on her, his face diving to s_u_ck her neck, tasting the fruity scent of her perfume.

A light popped on.

~ x ~

The chocolate eyes shadowed with disbelief when he saw who had cruelly invaded into his shell. His eyes flashed angrily when Danny looked up, a look of sorrow in his eyes but Tom didn't care, the anger and jealousy from earlier not forgotten at all. He opened his mouth before Danny could mutter an apology while he got up from his bed, pushing Sleepy away.

"Out," he grumbled, politeness at the back of his mind when he saw the flushed cheeks of the girls, the red spots where Danny's lips had been. Frustration slowly building as Danny stayed.

"What part of out don't you get, Danny?!"

He lifted his arm, a finger pointing towards the open door. He noticed the confusion on Danny's face and instead of feeling guilty for his own, probably weird, rude behaviour he felt more anger coming to surface. Every fling, every kiss with a stranger that the younger guitarist had shared came back to his memory and all the pain, disappointment and jealousy he had gone through were back, the suppression finally collapsing as he saw the two adults in front of him, his chest naked for the eye.

He secretly let his eyes roam over the skin, licking his lips absentmindedly before he composed himself again, tearing his eyes away from what seemed perfection and looked up to Danny, no longer able to hide his true feelings when the first tear rolled down.

Danny, shocked by honesty, stepped closer, his arms falling down to his side, watching as Tom shook his head.

"I can't believe you walked into my room," the broken voice whispered accusingly and soon after, the guitarist disappeared, the scent of his perfume the only thing left when Danny stayed on his spot, confused.

~ x ~

The murmur created by the waves in the distant reached the balcony along with the soft breeze. The night was dark and full with anticipated tension as the warmth settled on the earth, its long fingers grabbing as much as possible while the air slowly grows colder, the battle continuing until the first sunbeam of the new day.

Danny's eyes rested upon the older man's back, hearing the last party guest leaving the house drunkenly in the background as Harry mumbled a drunken "drive safe", a hollow click of the door in the lock. His unruly brown curls were lifted up by the fresh breeze as he took a step closer to Tom, to the truth. He was nervous, not quite knowing what he was going to expect but he had to find out what had bothered the blonde so much.

A deep breath, concentration and then, the mouth fell open and the sound came.

"Please," he whispered, scared to break the silence and to push away the guitarist. "Explain what I did wrong."

Tom shook his head. Shrugged nonchalantly almost as if he said that Danny should forget it and move on, something he was good at.

"Tom," his voice was stern for the first time in months and he knew that Tom realised that he wasn't playing a game now, that this was business.

"I don't want to talk about it," he replied, still not watching the northern lad. Danny sighed, putting a hand on the shoulder and made him turn, forcing the chocolate eyes to collide with the azures, the light from the sky reflected in both irises.

"Maybe not but you have behaved so oddly lately,"

"Different country,"

"Even in London," Danny fired back.

Tom shuddered, sadly looking up as the moment of truth had finally arrived. Fear for what was about to happen, fear for the future and the present intoxicated his mind, making his tongue feel heavy, his hands shaky. His Adam's apple wobbled when he swallowed thickly, collecting all the courage that he could find.

"I like you."

The next moment was silent, the waves in the background seemed to be vanished, like everything else seemed to be deprived. Soundless. The world around them lost its importance while Tom fiddled nervously with his **newly bought tie**. The words hung in the air between them and Danny's expression was unreadable, the impact of the words still not quite settled – until…

"Of course, I like you too,"

Tom shook his head. "No, Danny – not like that."

The first wave crashed down on the shore. The breeze relived and carried the sand to their balcony. Tom was pale in the freaky white light coming from the half-full moon and Danny blinked.

"Say something," the little voice said, not baring it any longer as a few minutes had passed.

"What do you expect me to say," Danny asked, scared to do something wrong. Terrified of what this meant.

"Something. Anything! But please, don't let me hang like this. Unknown."

"Tom," he sighed, his hands cupping the flushed cheeks of the older man, knowing that this was the best approach, knowing that this could break their friendship forever but he felt like he had to say what he though, he had to. "I like you as a friend. Nothing more, nothing less."

Tom nodded, defeated, heartbroken as his soul was torn apart from his body. Tears cascaded from his eyes and he stepped away, the warm touch from the brunette now cooling his heart. He started running, running away from him, back to inside, to the safety of his room and he locked himself up, the blanket being wrapped around his fragile body as sobs left his mouth.

Danny waited outside the room, his hand fisted, ready to knock but he then realised that a talk wouldn't help, that he had to leave Tom alone if only for now. Somehow he could sense the fact he had to think about this first, understand what was going on and he could only do that if he took a few step backwards, not interrupting Tom.

Questions roamed in his mind, wondering if this would change everything while he lied down in his bed, the first light carefully peeking through the blinds. He closed his eyes, the world suddenly less bright, less careless when wave after wave of doubt embraced his heart. The final thought of that day, the most scariest one he'd ever had. Yes, he knew this was going to change everything, including their friendship. He could lose the most precious thing and that was something he'd rather not think about.


End file.
